Scout
Background Scout was named after the character in the book "To Kill a Mockingbird". Scout has lived her entire life on the streets. She never knew her real parents, and was raised from infancy and given her name by several street people/hobos. Exactly where she came from is a mystery. She has no formal education; everything she knows she either learned by experience or from other street people/hobos, or from books. She is not stupid though, and is very literate. Probably as a result of not having formal education and having traveled a lot while growing up, she speaks with a distinctive twang in her voice. Despite the fact that she is a hobo, she tries to maintain a decent level of hygiene so she doesn't smell, have bad breath or fleas & lice. She arrived in Midian by stowing away on a merchant ship. She has no goals in the city other than to stick around and make it her home if she finds herself comfortable here. She is clever, and enjoys making crafts out of wood, rope, bits of metal, and whatever else she can scavenge. Scout has used her craftiness as a means to get money on the streets rather than just straight panhandling. However, she is also known to give away her crafts to children or even adults that she's fond of, or wants to be friends with. She has also made her own weapon, which is an oversized metal and cloth gauntlet, which holds a "monkey's fist"; a volleyball-like knot tied around a rounded-off rock. The monkey's fist is attached to the gauntlet by several feet of rope. Used as a weapon, it is thrown a few different ways and quickly retrieved, in a similar manner as a Chinese Meteor Hammer is used, though a bit more crudely. Her weapon is always used with her left hand. She also carries at least one knife in an easily-accessible location on her body, but uses it mainly for utility purposes and not as a weapon unless absolutely necessary. Personality & Behavior Scout is usually very friendly to others unless they pose an obvious threat to her. Likewise, she is not nearly as fearful of Nekos as most mice are, unless deliberately surrounded by Nekos or threatened by them. However, she does have a tendency to be somewhat sassy, especially to Nekos when they threaten her. Scout may also appear to be very trusting due to her friendly nature, but she is actually quite street smart and will try to keep herself out of trouble whenever possible. Scout lives by The Hobo Ethical Code; a simple set of rules for living as a hobo or vagabond with a focus on maintaining personal wellness and respecting others. Scout tries to minimize some of her mousey tendencies, having been raised by humans and learning that human-like behavior is more socially acceptable than rodent-like behavior. However, she does often squeak, chitter, sniff at the air, articulate her tail, and so on. Like other rodents, she is not strong, but she is very fast, and can jump at least as far as most nekos, if not further. She doesn't like very tall, unprotected heights, and prefers to navigate adjacent to walls, regardless of elevation. Involvement Currently, none as she is a new character to Midian as of August 1, 2011. Miscellanea * Scout is partly colorblind, which explains her often mis-matched outfits. Being a rodent, she is also nearsighted, but has excellent night vision. * Scout's sense of smell is comparable to that of most Nekos, which is to say well beyond a human's ability. * Scout is a natural herbivore, though she has eaten certain kinds of insects in the past in order to stay alive as well. Her favorite food is peanut butter, followed by cheese or any kind of fruit. * Scout does not have a family name; she is known only as Scout. She has no form of identification or "papers" since she was never issued a birth certificate and hasn't sought out one. See also * The Catwalkers * Mice External links * Flickr photostream of Scout and Tober Category:Characters